Sieglinde von Hohengrad
|image = File:Sieglinde.jpg |imagewidth = 250 |caption = Sieglinde wearing her trademark coat of arms |Row 1 title = Chapter(s) |Row 1 info = Chapter 4 |Row 2 title = Age |Row 2 info = 48 |Row 3 title = Titles |Row 3 info = The Black Lioness |Row 4 title = Status |Row 4 info = Alive |Row 5 title = Alligiance |Row 5 info = Leongarde |Row 6 title = Player |Row 6 info = CrestOfArtorias |Row 7 title = Gender |Row 7 info = Female |Row 8 title = Rank |Row 8 info = Private |Row 9 title = Companions |Row 9 info = None |Row 10 title = Family |Row 10 info = Maria von Hohengrad, Alexandra von Hohengrad, Archibald von Hohengrad |Row 11 title = Generation |Row 11 info = Rune Age |Row 12 title = Runes |Row 12 info = Magically increased agility and accuracy, User can move faster and more agile, User has an affinity for magic. }} Appearance: Though in her late 40s Sieglinde has retained the looks and body of a younger women, a trait common to all women in her family. Her hair is as raven as the dark of the night, so is the hair of her two daughters. She bears many scars from battles of the past and even lost an eye during previous conflicts. The remaining eye is of an emerald green and she has a voice as smooth as silk. Though not overly muscular she is quite athletic, excelling at speed and accuracy. Always wearing her blue and white coat of arms, bearing her family’s seal, she is easily recognizable. Weapons/Equipment: Aegis of Asgard - A special set of armor, created centuries ago and still as durable as on the first day. The set consists out of a breastplate, arm-guards including plate gauntlets, as well as a set of plated leg guards. The fine craftsmanship allows for high mobility and does not hinder the wearer too much and the magical properties deflect blows, though the wearer has no control over it. Several leather pieces complete the set and are a sign of exceptional craftsmanship. Seelenschnitter – An unusually long saber with a very strong blade, forged from a metal that fell from the sky a long time ago, this feat of craftsmanship is imbued with ancient magic. Its exceptionally sharp blade can destroy most mundane weapons when wielded by a skilled warrior. Its baskethilt makes it very hard to disarm her, its handle is quite long, so the wielder can apply extra leverage if needed. Its enchantment drains the lifeforce of those that it cuts, draining them until nothing more than a mummified carcass is left. Though one cut won't kill, the victim will feel weak and will lose concentration. Additional cuts will add to this state until the victim has no strength left. Being pierced by this blade is a death sentence. The blood drawn by the blade will evaporate. Spruchbrecher – A buckler crafted from a peculiar silverish metal, it is attached to her right arm. Infused with powerful protective magic, allowing her to project a magical force shield in the shape of a semicircle infront of the shield, deflecting magic, incoming projectiles and blows. However it does not negate the force of the attack, so a powerful fireball would still send her flying. It is engraved with the royal emblem of Leongarde. Silverkeys to heaven – A set of silver earrings of unknown origin. Eisenlanze des Frostes – Crafted from magic silver, this lance emits an aura of cold and its tip is always encompassed in ice. Every wound that is inflicted by this weapon will be covered in ice, causing the wound to behave as if the body part was exposed to dreadful cold for an extended period of time. Causing severe hypothermia. Langdolch – An exceptionally long Stiletto, meant to pierce armor. Abilities/Skills: Sieglinde, is a seasoned warrior, that served in countless battles before, but retired to tend to her daughters. She is versed in battlefield tactics and leadership, even more so through her duty as an instructor at the royal academy. Known to be an excellent swordsmen, her blade bested many upstarting nobles, that were foolish enough to challenge her 29 years of combat experience. Inspiring Voice – known for her silver tongue and unshakable confidence, she is able to lift the spirits of her comrades and lead soldiers in a zealous charge that had forsaken hope before. A Mothers Will – being a loving mother of two daughters, she fights for the future of her children. If Leongarde is at danger she will not falter, even if she would be the last soldier standing in the wake of the enemy, she would defend her kingdom with no regard to her own life. An Eye for perfection – being one of the most notable instructors of the royal academy Sieglinde has an eye for even the smallest delict, therefore the equipment of the soldiers serving with her is always in top shape, if the circumstances allow it. Seasoned Warrior – having served for nearly three decades, Sieglinde has an eye for enemy movement as well as for that of her allies. Her experience allows her to read the moves of less experienced warriors and commanders alike, because of that, her keen eye will spot weak-points in an army’s defense, as well as in that of soldiers fighting her. Personality: Having served for 29 years in his Highness’s army, she retired to her family’s mansion to raise her darling daughters, both counting 14 summers. Though she retained a position at the royal academy, she left her rank and all honors behind, to make way for a new generation of warriors. She is known as a strict but kind mistress, the hamlets surrounding her mansion serve her well and willingly, knowing that her mistress is there to protect them. She does honor the knightly code, but knows that the battlefield only known two kind of knights. The dead one and the one that survived. Though once believing in knights in shining armor, the years, have taught her to know better and so she is known to use quite unorthodox methods to gain the upper-hand in battle. She is quite athletic and well versed in the art of combat, but her mind is a blade on its own. Be it tactics or political intrigues, magic formulas or scientific theories, she always has an open mind and she accumulated quite an amazing treasure of wisdom in her years. Background/History: Born into a family of honored knights, her destiny was determined long before she was born. She spent most of her youth, learning battle formations, political conduct and the art of combat. When she reached the age of 14 summers, she developed quite an interest in literature and art. She became a squire at the age of 15 and her master as well as his guests were always surprised by her sharp mind and quick reflexes. She was knighted at the age of 18 and served in the royal army ever since. She retired at the age of 44 to bring up her daughters herself. Goal: To save Leongarde and to secure peace for her daughters. Trivia: Character Theme Battle Theme